


God Shag Ye Merry Gentlemen - ACD Edition

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [43]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: O tidings of boy upon boy... (In Victorian times)





	God Shag Ye Merry Gentlemen - ACD Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221Breadings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Breadings/gifts).



> For 221Breadings who, as 221Bcrow on pillowfort, requested an ACD version of the BBC Johnlock "God Shag Ye Merry Gentlemen" song I wrote two years ago.

God shag ye merry, gentlemen  
Let nothing you dismay  
Remember no one else can tell  
With whom you ought to lay  
Our Holmes and Watson, yes we know  
That you are bi and gay  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy

From ACD our father  
The blessed canon came  
And unto certain shippers  
Brought tidings of the same  
That finally we’d see the love  
That dared not speak its name  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy

And now our Watson and his Holmes  
Forever they will be  
Immortalized for all to read  
Upon the AO3  
As they give in and finally have  
Their awesome shagging spree  
O tidings of boy upon boy  
Boy upon boy  
O tidings of boy upon boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out the rest of my [Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing](https://archiveofourown.org/series/591307) series.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best Christmas gifts. :)


End file.
